The Metal Chronicles
by Jupiterthekangaroo
Summary: Silver, Blaze, and my two ocs Platinum and Bronze take on the disaster together as the try to get through the hell they live in no real couples but some hinted Silvaze in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I just published chapter three of Sonic high but I this well I was writing that story if you like this you should read that. Anyway if you had read that you would know about my two ocs Silvers triplet brother and sister Bronze (the sister) and Platinum obviously the brother during the crisis without the time travel option at the moment, so lets write._

_The Metal Chronicles_

_Chapter one Fire, Fire and some more fire_

Silver woke up in his former house that now looked more like a hell hole. He say his brother arguing with Blaze about where they should look for survivors next. They had to stay on top of the buildings that were left standing because the ground was a sea of lava ever since Iblis was released. "Hey, Silver."

"Oh hi Bronze do you know who is wining the argument, no matter what you say my money is on Blaze even if Platinum is the leader."

"I would say so too, how was your sleep Silver?"

"Same as always I guess not very good, how many of the Chaos emeralds do we have now?"

"We have six we plan to fight Iblis when we have all seven."

"Why not now when we are all strong and not dead we could die before we have the seventh?"

"Don't ask me this was Platinum's bright idea but I think I know what he is going to do, he will probably use them to become his Super form create a time portal to before the disaster and fight Iblis using all the rings we have stored."

"Its not like he is the first to go out all heroic I mean think about mom, dad, Blazes older brother Pyro, Even our friend Magic the Armadillo died inn the process of getting a Chaos emerald."

Their conversation was cut short by Platinum yelling to them," Bro, sis we are off to get the seventh emerald and maybe do something productive, Bronze get the other six, and Silver get the rings."

_Okay why the name the metal chronicles well as I mentioned before in my other fanfiction, silver, bronze, and platinum are all precious metals. Anyway hoped you liked it R&R Magic is a new oc of mine hes a armadillo like Mighty so if you want to see him in another fanfiction put it in the reviews _

_Peace_

_Jupiter_


	2. Chapter 2

_So If you read Sonic High you would know Bronze seems out of character in this one, well that's only because she is in a whole different world these fanfics are in no way related to each other anyway you people coming to this from Sonic High take the poll on my page its fun and whichever wins will be Shadow and Rouge's costumes._

_Chapter two The Start of a New Journey_

Platinum gave everyone the plan," Okay we will start off scoping out the city for survivors and then we will take on our real challenge, we have to make our way to Eggman's former base and get the Emerald."

"Why Eggman's base who said it would be there?"

Blaze cut in, "Bronze, Eggman died the day before the disaster and before that he had always bragged of his emeralds power and since the never got the emerald before Iblis was released that means it was still there."

"That makes sense doesn't it Bronze I think its our best chance."

"Your right Silver but it will also be harder for us to get there because who knows if the robots are still there."

"It's a chance we have to take Bronze we can't defeat Iblis without all seven emeralds, neither can we make a chaos control that spans enough time to find the Iblis trigger."

"Silver, Bronze, for once your brother is right." That got a bit of a laugh but it could not ease the ache Magic had died two days ago if he didn't lock the door behind him so he was the only one Iblis took he could have made it. It made Bronze mad she loved him but didn't realize it before it was too late. Never the less the headed off to a fiery hell that used to be called Grand Metropolis.

_Kinda a short chapter but I'm taking this one slow to add some suspense and the longer I take it the more I get to write it. They are all fun to write but tis one especially is extremely fun. How are you guys liking my second fanfic if you lke this one check out my first called Sonic High. It might not be as good but like I said it is my first. Im going to talk fo awhile again if you liked Sonic High take the poll on my page if you like this or have any suggestions review and tell me if you want a story on Magic._

_Peace,_

_Jupiter_


	3. Chapter 3

_So this chapter will be a little longer and have more action. I have opened a forum so you may discuss among yourselves who should wear what and I will look. Anyway let's get started._

_Chapter Three The Journey begins_

Silver was tiring out from jumping from building to building but he knew he had to keep going. Bronze was defiantly worst off she had gotten to the point where she had to levitate on every jump even the smallest. She was the least fit of all of them, mainly because Bronze was the bookworm of the triplets. "Platinum I need a brake its almost nig," she was cut off by Iblis emerging from the lava.

Platinum was shouting orders. "Silver with me, Blaze Bronze continue on we will meet up with you later."

"Silver promises me you will meet up with me."

"Sure Blaze."

The fight started Silver and Platinum were using their psychogenesis to throw as much as they could at them. It didn't seem enough but Platinum noticed something when Iblis jumped in the lava it surged up.

"Silver next time he jumps in the lava keep as much as you can up above the surface."

"Why?"

"When he opens his mouth we will fling it in I know he can swim in it but can his internal organs take it I doubt that anyway what other chance do we have I mean we cant beat him any other way except for having all the chaos emeralds."

"Platinum throw it in now!"

"Got it but I can't tell if it is working or not, yes he is weakening, wait here he comes!" Iblis then grabbed Platinum in his jaws and was about to pull him under but then Iblis was hit by something big in a ball form after getting a gold ring he was red kinda like Magic but it couldn't of been him, he sacrificed himself two days ago. Platinum didn't care who it was he was saved that's all that mattered to him he then used his psychogenesis to grab Iblis and throw him. That took a lot out of him.

"Silver who was that it looked like Magic but I couldn't tell too far for me?"

"I don't know lets catch up with the girls they are probably worried and I promised id catch up anyway we have the emeralds so."

"I get it Silver get one, let's go, CHAOS CONTROL!" All of a sudden they were with the girls Silver fulfilled his promise and they were close to Eggman's base. Platinum convinced himself there was hope he would see Magic again, Silver was convinced it was a look alike, but they might never know.

_I will leave you guys with a bit of a cliff hanger here but they have hope of two things now, beating Iblis, and seeing Magic who knows. R&R hope you enjoyed it I enjoyed writing it and I would like to thank a awesome supporter for both my stories you know who you are._

_Peace_

_Jupiter_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, Guys I have kept you at suspense for long enough time to get writing and I'm gonna post another Sonic High soon._

_I do not own any Sonic characters they belong to SEGA_

_Platinum, Bronze and Magic belong to me.._

_Chapter four Magic in the air_

"Finally Eggman's base, ready to go?"

"Not without me you aren't."

"Magic how did you live, we all saw you get locked up with Iblis in that hotel you can't be."

They walked in and they immediately heard robots screaming "Intruder, intruder!" It was an easy fight, Blaze was taking them out with her fire powers. (don't know the real name lol) Silver, Bronze, and Platinum were using their psychogenesis, and Magic had rolled into a ball and was plowing down enemies.

"That was easy, and there's the emerald." She pointed at a shimmering gem in a case.

"Good eyes Blaze." She thanked him and they all ran off as Magic told them about his adventure and how he lived.

"Magic I'm glad your back and I just want to say I love you, and if we ever make it out of this."

"I get it Bronze but no time for stuff like that just time to get through to the past and fix this then we can go out." They smiled at each other and caught up to the others.

_With Blaze and Platinum on the sidelines talking alone_

"Good job all we need to do now is find Iblis and that won't be hard to do I mean you just have to stand in one spot for awhile."

"Ya but what about you can't just commit suicide and let us run, I want to fight too."

"Fine do you have the Sol Emeralds we can use those?"

"Yes as always, and we can split the rings too we can win together."

"Ya we can lets go meet the others and tell them the plan Blaze."

_Well you guys probably saw the Magic thing coming but it was still fun to write hope you enjoyed it as much as I did._

_Peace _

_Jupiter_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys hope you're ready for this it is time for chapter…. 5 enjoy_

_Chapter Five one adventure down one to go_

"Okay Silver, Magic, and Bronze you guys will head out through the portal me and Blaze will fight Ibis in our super forms, we will meet you after the fight."

"Fine, but I think I should go with Blaze."

"Silver why, It's not like a date we are just two of the strongest."

"That's why, Platinum you have the best chance of killing the Iblis trigger so I should stay."

At that moment Iblis surfaced from the lava and they made the portal, Silver, Bronze, and Magic went through the portal. "Are you Ready Blaze?"

"Ready when you are, Platinum." She always found Silver good looking and Platinum looked just like him so she liked him too and in Super form well he looked stunning but she loved Silver so she put her focus back on Iblis.

"One, two, three attack!" they both attacked in unison and Iblis was stunned for a little but he just flung them both away with one simple twist of the body.

"Blaze attack as he jumps in the air he is more vulnerable."

"You mean now?"

"Yes go!"

They both attacked and it got him good he staggered and tried to submerge but Platinum pulled up all the lava around him and kept it up."

"Blaze I'm almost out of rings and can't keep this up for long so if you're gonna finish him do it now!" At that moment she sent all the fire she could into his mouth and he dissolved from the inside out.

"I'm out of rings now you?"

"Ya let's go, waahh."

"What?"

"You look almost exactly like Super Scrouge only you are your normal colors and you still have your chest hair."

"It must have been the chaos energy, the last time I went Super I used the Master Emerald it must have caused a chain reaction."

"Maybe we will figure it out let's get back to the others." They then opened the portal and went through it and landed right at the feet of the others.

"Platinum, now you even have a feint purple in your quills."

"That was the chaos energy from the portal but why is it having such a negative effect?" Who cares let's go time to find the Iblis trigger, but how can we tell who it is?"

"Well our suspects are, Mephiles who traveled through time before us, Sonic the hedgehog who Mephiles came to get, the ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog, and the man who wanted to release the flames of disaster Dr. Julian Eggman."

"Good thoughts but why should also check out Mephiles he gave us a chaos emerald and told us to find Sonic the Hedgehog."

"He is a little shady plus he told us to kill Sonic he was considered a hero in his life so why would he."

"Yes maybe he has a grudge like he fought him once and lost."

"Ya maybe but let's get some shuteye in that hotel." At the hotel Bronze and Magic were cuddling on one bed, and Silver and Blaze on the couth Platinum felt left out.

_Platinum's thoughts_

How the hell does this work, I mean I'm the hero I should get a girl if it wasn't for me Iblis would have escaped and I would be stuck in a hellhole for the rest of my life with Blaze but she's with my brother and I get the negative reaction to chaos what the hell is up with that? Whatever I know I'm the hero and that is all that matters even if the chaos emeralds are too stupid to realize it."

_Well that's the longest chapter so far I hope you liked it I enjoyed it if you would like I am making an all OC story so send any OCs in._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone ready for another Metal Chronicles I know I am but before we start Send OCs ._

_Chapter Six, The first Suspect_

"How do we find Sonic?"

"Like this, Chili Dogs get ya Chili Dogs here." In a blur sonic appeared right on cue.

"Two, please." Silver aught him in psychogenesis and pinned him on the ground.

"What the hell, let go!"

"Not until you tell us what we need starting with what do you know about the flames of disaster?"

"All I know is you need to shut it."

"Sonic then jumped up and attacked Platinum who easily blocked the attack.

"Big mistake trigger."

Platinum grabbed the back of his head and hit him with knee, after knee, Sonic finally broke free and ran around Platinum creating a tornado.

"So you're gonna play this card well I can counter this." He then pulled Sonic in using his Psychogenesis to pull Sonic in with him. They kept flying into each other hitting with everything they had. Soon the tornado stopped and they were on their feet.

"You can hit but you can't keep up."

"You are gonna eat those words Blue."

They then started racing to Sonics surprise he was chasing Platinum, but how was he so fast, Platinum was thinking the same thing but then he realized it was another side effect.

"Told ya now eat my fist." Platinum turned and punched, all of Sonic's speed worked against him and he was down for the count."

"Now you will talk or I will have to finish you."

"Fine, all I know is they are released with the rage of Solarius's rage, and it had almost happened before."

"You know more I can tell."

"Okay well, there are two halves of Solarius Iblis but I swear I don't know the second."

"Sounds like it's you so you may die."

"Oh no you don't, stay away from, Sonic." A pink hedgehog came out of nowhere.

"I don't want to hurt you, and dammit that's one big hammer well guess I will see ya." With that he ran back to his friends.

"Not him but I got some info." He told them everything and they started back to the hotel.

"So who is the next suspect?"

"Doctor Eggman, we will head to his base later."

Platinum's Thoughts

Another day of being the hero and fighting and this is what I get yet again, nothing well all the others snuggle and kiss I get to have a bed all alone. Well at least I have more room, but I never felt love other than unconditional family love.

Normal P.O.V

"Platinum now your all purple in your quills."

"Great, thanks for reminding me of my freakish condition."

"Something wrong?"

"No just everyone here is in love but me and I'm am the hero, I mean Magic left for the whole time until we pretty much made the portal, and Silver did nothing but shit himself the whole friggin time. You know what I'm the only one that fought today thanks for the help."

"Calm down we all were in love before this all started."

"Whatever I know you would have liked me if I didn't become a freak, I'm going for a walk.

_Well I will leave you guys there hope you enjoyed. Also send OCs._

_Peace_

_Jupiter_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello time for another metal chronicles, let's go but first send OCs for either Mobius OC style or Sonic high._

_Chapter Seven Suspect Two_

"So we all are gonna head to Eggaman's base may I add again."

"Yes but how will we get him to talk?"

"Who knows, we have to try though." Threy arrived at the base and knockedon the door, not to anyone's surprise there was no answer.

"What now."

"Magic bust it open."

"Platinum you know about the guard robots right?"

"What about them, just bust the door open."

"Okay, okay." Magic opened the door and Eggman was standing right at the entrance.

"So intruders I guess I will have to test out a new toy, Metal Sonic wakey wakey." Then out of nowhere a blue metallic figure emerged.

"Great, another Sonic to fight."

"Wait did you say, another?"

"Yes."

"So you're the one that beat Sonic, bring him to me, and I will tell you what you want to know."

"Deal."

"Platinum, we don't want to alter the timeline in his favor, what if he takes over the planet?"

"We will deal with him later, I will find Sonic you handle that pink hedgehog with the hammer." Platinum aught Sonic in no time with his newfound strength and speed this would be no problem, even if he is full on purple.

"So you gonna hand yourself over or am I gonna have to kick your ass again."

"Let's see you try." The fight started, they were all out brawling, Platinum racked him with a nice kick to the ribs well Sonic punched him in the stomach. Sonic made the tornado again, but was pulled in once more. Once that died down Platinum decided to end it by slamming himon the ground a few times with his psychogenesis.

"Looks like I win again.

_With Blaze, Silver, Magic, and Bronze_

"Hey he never said we would be fighting a girl." Magic was cocky and went to grab her but instead got destroyed by a hammer shot as Silver yelled "Knockout." Before getting knocked out himself. This made Blaze angry so she melted Amy's hammer.

"Hey that wasn't nice."

"Neither was knocking out our boyfriends."

"Guess it's your turn then she ran at them but Blaze and Bronze hit her with all their might taking her out for good.

"Guess you're not so tough without your hammer huh." They brought her back to Eggman's base just to see Platinum already there.

"To slow, you guys even had a team."

"You are faster than Sonic what did you expect."

"I don't know but better than that I already got the info I need, turns out he knows almost the exact same stuff as us."

"Well that sucks."

"Not really, we now have one less suspect then before."

"Ya true let's go back I need to sleep on some things."

_Platinum's Thoughts_

Well a productive but unproductive day. What does that mean? He said that the prophecy foretold when a hedgehog shape shifts his destiny is unfolding. Well then why aren't my siblings' shapes shifting, or why didn't Sonic? Well he didn't say hedgehog either, he just said a descendent. Descendent of what? What if I am not a hedgehog, no that doesn't make sense but neither does the destiny thing though. Dammit that stupid egghead couldn't make it more confusing.

Normal P.O.V

"Platinum look at the top of your hand, a red flame, forming into a D"

"Just what I needed, more problems."

_Well done, Platinum is trying to be more optimistic but his whole life is changing really fast. Send OCs if you want._

_Peace_

_Jupiter_


End file.
